


Dreamer

by KitsuDark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lucid Dreaming, Other, Reader-Interactive, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming has always been odd for you. You had never dreamt of flying unicorns or going to class in your underwear, you were thankful for the latter. Until now, your dreams were nothing more than memories, that is until you find yourself floating though the dream bubbles. No one has a  clue why your here, but your sure not going to  let an opportunity like this go to waste.</p><p>(Pretty much I'll ask you what should happen next at the end of each chapter. Eventually you decide you who your quadrants are, because lets face it, we love the fandom for the shipping.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Sleeping had never really been your favorite thing, or anything you would ever opt for. You were one of those little kids that fought tooth and nail whenever it was time for a nap. Now before I write you off as just another boring kid, there were reasons. You had dreams.

You still have these ‘dreams,’ if you can call them that. You’re not so sure anymore. They always felt real, but until now you were always just reliving some dumb memory. You had never really expected to be somewhere else. 

The dream almost always ends when you realize you’re dreaming. It’s a constant, a safe word, a backup plan. The plan fails. It crashes and burns and then decided to blow up for the hell of it. For the first time, you have this weird control over your dream. You wander around your old bedroom. When you pass the mirror you’re looking at my 17 year old body, instead of your present 19 year old one. 

It must be just after prom but before graduation. You can tell because your hair is ridiculously short, not pixie cut but literally took a pair of scissors to your beautiful [h/c] hair, and now you look like a guy, short. You also know it’s before graduation because you still have the pair of [f/c] framed glasses, instead of the contacts you got for the occasion. 

Looking at yourself, you kind of like how you look now. Sure your boyish as fuck, the hair does that to you. you like how your [e/c] eyes are framed, how your wearing nothing but black and the [e/c] accents to bring out your eyes, that you still have marks all over my hand from permanent marker doodles. Yeah… maybe you should switch back…

You leave the mirror be and head to the door to your bedroom door. Something tells you that opening the door is a bad idea. That something is behind the door that you really shouldn’t see. You open the door anyways. You’re obviously not scarred of the unknown.

Outside your door is… it’s hard to describe. It was some kind of Forrest, although it was more colorful than any you’ve ever seen. The leaves were all a pastel pink, were the trunks of the trees were lavender. The grass was green at least. For the first time in your life, you felt you were in an actual dream. 

Slowly, your dream began to blur. You were scarred for a second that you were waking up, it was an interesting dream after all. Instead, it felt as if things were becoming clearer. Creatures began to move through the trees as blurry houses, though oddly shaped, began to come into to being.

Now around you was the same forest only with houses and people walking around. There were normal looking people, a guy with cool shades, a goth girl. There was also these… monster aliens. They all had the same grey skin and candy corn horns, although their horns took different shampoo. It was… odd to be truthful. Then again, most dreams are.

You left the safety of your house, your curiosity urging you forward. Both humans and monsters a like gave you odd looks as you walked though. They seemed to be confused. As you walked you noticed everyone you passed had these white eyes, no pupils. It kind of reminded you of those old comics your brother collected, the ones with blank eyes. Those things had always creeped you out.

No matter how far you walked, people seemed to do nothing more than stare at you. You were this close to finally walking up to someone and asking them what there deal was. Luckily someone stopped you before you went to that extreme.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s the part you’ve been waiting for. Who walks up to you? I’ll wait a bit before I choose, leave you some time to post your suggestions in the comments before I choose. Remember, the more suggestions and the greater in detail, the better.


End file.
